Finding Herself
by ayame411chan
Summary: KAgome makes a wish on the jewel after the defeat of naraku. Only something goes wrong and she is now a demoness with no control. Her friends seek help from the one person strong enough to help her learn control.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_The Wish_

Wind flew around the rag tag group wildly as the completed jewel floated high in the air before disappearing back into her chest. Her raven locks flew about her frantickly from the winds, the bright light keeping everyone's eyes closed tightly shut. The tree's bowed from the sheer power the winds created. Then suddenly all was calm and silent. The small groups eyes opened to look upon their friend, praying she would still be standing, here in there era.

But what they saw was their friend but not. Kikyo was now beside Inuyasha, warm and alive. Kagome must have wished for her to be alive, at least that would be what they all assumed at this. But then they heard a growl, much like the one they often heard from the Lord of the West The growl turned to a whine before what looked to be Kagome rushed past them in the closest den.

"What the hell was that?" Inyasha looked to the rest of the group. Shippo squeaking out that they should see if their friend is okay. Hopped up to Miroku's shoulder before they started walking in the direction Kagome had sprinted off to.

When they arrived at the clearing they noticed a wolf like den, it was along a slight hill and dug into the ground. Inuyasha could scent Kagome but it was off, whatever it was, it now smelt and felt demonic.

"Hey guys do you feel her aura?" Kikyo nodded. She reached for Inuyasha's hand which he readily gave.

"It is yokai." Miroku's brow twisted inconfusion.

"You don't think the jewel would change her do you?" Sango was worried, how would Kagome take to being a yokai. Shippo jumped down from miroku's shoulder and sniffed the entrance, his hearing picking up the subliminal whining of a yokai in pain. Looking up to the rest of his friends he explained what he was hearing.

"Well runt, she always thought of you as her kid, you go see if she is okay." Shippo's eyes widened in fear.

"Now Inuyasha don't you think she could attack poor little shippo." A louder whine was heard before Shippo sighed. Is mother risked worse for him, now it was his turn. He puffed out his little chest before creeping into the den. He saw Kagome even through the dark, she was curled in on herself. She was holding her hands to her ears trying desperately to keep out the noise. He watched her nose twitch before she bared her teeth.

"Mama, it's just me, Shippo." She whined from the pitch of his voice.

"Sh-shippo, loud, smells. Hurts. Help me." Kagome looked scared and broken upon the dirt floor. Shippo nodded once before rushing back out.

"Well runt, what the hell happened?" Inuyasha already picking him up by his hind leg. Sango swatted him before snatching poor Shippo from his grasp. Miroku just sighed at the antics.

"Kagome, she is yokai, I don't know how, but she is. All the new smells and sounds she can pick up is driving her insane. She is pulled into herself and crying." Snago looked very upset, Miroku was worried as well. Though he was trying to come up with solutions. Yet somehow it was Inuyasha who had the idea.

"Well why not see if my demonic aura can over power hers, it would calm her senses down so long as she is washed in it." Not waiting for approval he released Kikyo's hand with a reassuring squeeze before crawling his way to Kagome. The next thing everyone saw was Inuyasha flying out of the den with an enraged Kagome. Her eyes were blood red and she was snarling.

Inuyasha yelling for no one to move, withdrew Tessaiga. No body moved as Kagome's blood red eyes took in her surroundings.

"Only Alpha can over power me. You are too weak, not my alpha." Well shit, was all everyone could think. Kagome was in a rage at Inuyasha, a Hanyou, so to Kagome's instincts she must have felt like he was trying to force her to submit.

Sango to get Sesshomaru, if anyone could make her submit it would be him.

Sango agreed and as quickly as Sango and Kirara could they flew West, Kagome only giving them a glance before her claws took a swing at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha did his best, but he was slowly wearing down. Miroku stood in after about an hour of the battle and got Kagome to at least calm down enough to get her back in her den.

They small group started a fire as the sun began to set. Sesshomaru hopefully would be here by morning, Kikyo tended to Inuyasha, large lacerations while Miroku continued his thoughts while staring into the fire. Shippo sat closest to the den, he listened while Kagome slept restlessly. Whimpering out her distress like a newborn pup.

In the West

It was just about an hour after sundown when Sango arrived at the palace gates. The wood doors large and foreboding, sucking in a breath she called out to one of the guards.

"Please I must speak with Lord Sesshomaru, my name is Sango, I am from the inu-tachi. Please send word to him that I wish to speak with him. It is about the wish made upon the shikon Jewel." The last statement got their attention. One guard ran to his Lord hoping the news would not be unfortunate.

Sesshomaru was still in his study, he was currently talking to his best friend and general, Tadashi. Tadashi was a panther demon, the only panther demon allowed in the Western Army. They were actually reminising when a knock was heard upon his door.

"Enter."

"Milord, there is a woman and neko yokai here, they request to see you. It is about the wish from the Shikon Jewel."

Well great, the worthless wench couldn't even come up with a wish for the damned thing. Tadashi rose to his feet with him, both men walking out to see the women at his gates.

Sango was relieved when she watched the gates open. She watched as Sesshomaru and another yokai make there way to her before stopping about five feet away.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please we need your help." His only response was to raise a single silver brow. Tadashi snickered behind him earning a glare from both.

"It is Kagome, she is a demoness somehow. She is strong I left here to find you because her and Inuyasha were currently battling it out, and I did not see promise for Inuyasha. She is in a lot of pain, the suddenness of all her senses being heightened. She needs someone powerful to help teach her how to control them. Please come help her." Now this, this is not what he was expecting coming out of the mouth of this woman. He turned to his guard and told him Jakan was in command until his return, he then looked to Tadashi and gave a slight nod, the man knowing without speaking to follow. Sango jumped back on Kirara and they raced back to Edo.

It took the entire night to travel, they landed down in the small clearing the rest of the group sat, Kirara shrinking to her smaller form, immediately curling into a ball in a safe space to rest. Sango did not look much better, she had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Sesshomaru and Tadashi touched down moments after.

Sesshomaru noticed the still out cold Hanyou laying bandaged by the fire, the undead woman now very much alive. The monk gave him a smile while the kit sat fiddling by a den entrance. That's when he heard, the very distinct whine of an Inu. She was definitely in pain, the wine was barely there but the pitch was what told him she needed help. What had him the most interested was that she had her yokai aura completely hidden, this took years to hone. How powerful was she?

The morning breeze blew by the group, all eyes were on him. He let out a quiet breath before crawling his way into the den. The sight he crawled into he was unprepared for, her skin slightly tanned, her long raven hair flowed around her face, her bright blue orbs filled with pain stared back at him. He watched her nose twitch at his scent then before even he could register what was happening, she had him pinned below her, her pearl white snarl and angered eyes on him. Her yokai flowed out of her in waves from her angry at being disterbed. Her hair flying around her from the power that flowed from within her.

Now Sesshomaru was not the sadistic type, least not when it came to the bedroom, but something about a powerful female Inu with stunning blue eyes pinning him to the ground of a den managed to stir some things for him. With a smirk he bared his fangs to her before releasing his own aura, both clashing before he tamped hers down, but just barely, he actually broke a sweat, but just barely. When he got her calmed down, his aura washed across her sensitive ears and nose. He blocked out most of the senses to a dull ache. He watched her blazing blue eyes go wide before she breathed in his scent deeply. Her eyes growing dark she nuzzled under his chin in thanks. She proceeded to nibble his chin before he flipped their positions. He bit gently on her throat to assert his dominance over her. She practically purred to him before finally with her senses dulled succumbed to sleep.

He tried to leave the den now that she was asleep, his aura pouring over her like a steady stream, but she clung to him. She was a strong female his instincts screamed in delight.

_Mine._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Pack Instincts

The small group sat quietly outside the den Kagome and Sesshomaru were currently occupying. It had been several hours since the Daiyokai entered the den, Inuyasha awoke when the two powerful auras clashed with each other, even Taadashi was impressed though everyone was curious as to why no one had left as of yet. From what Tadashi could hear it sounded as if the female was resting. Knowing his Lord, he was laying beside her, Sesshomaru never did anything half assed. Knowing they would be hungry soon after waking, Tadashi took to the woods to kill a few stags. It would feed the group well enough as well.

Upon Tadashi's return he noticed a new fox demon clinging to the kit, judging by the scent of the male it would seem to be the father of the kit. What he didn't understand was the scents of the others. The whole seemed to be thrown off by the new male. He could smell confusion, happiness, and fear. Coming to the conclusion that it was not his business he laid the two stags on the ground far enough away to clean. He would prepare the meat and give the best cuts to the two in the den, everyone else would get what is left.

Kagome awoke with only a slight headache. Her senses calmed without the overwhelming noise she had heard earlier. She felt a warm body beside her and could smell the alluring aroma of the woods on a fall day. Opening her eyes she was met with a curious amber gaze. Sesshomaru. She could feel his aura around her, masking the sounds to her sensitive ears.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She watched as his gaze lit up, to any other his face would have never changed but with her knew eyesight she could see the mirth in his gaze.

"Miko." Kagome bristled, she was no longer a Miko. Soon after she started crying, her whines and sobs poured from her as the life she had was lost. She felt strong arms embrace her closer. Her claws tore small holes into Sesshomaru's Haori, much like a pup without control of themselves. She quickly pulled away to apologise but the emotions of her heart just caused her to cry more instead of words forming she whined. She was relieved when he seemed to understand her, he nuzzled the side of her cheek. Her instincts instantly calmed her at the blatant show of comfort.

She was only momentarily relieved when a new scent hit her. It smelt much like shippo but older, more masculine with a hint of lightning. Rushing from the den, Sesshomaru close behind he stopped at the entrance and stared at her kit clinging to a large fox demon. She could see who it was, she was both happy and said. The feelings overpowering her sense of thought. She was about to whine when a light nip to her ear sparked her to squeal. Everyone was staring at her now. He fears beginning to rise, at the gazes. How different was she now, she understood the nip to reprimand her for her thoughts turning dark about Shippo and his father. How could she not though, her son was no longer hers.

She watched as Shippo got down from his Father's grasp. He walked to her hesitant, she could smell the fear in him, her mind not registering the happiness coming from him as well. She instinctively took a step back from him. She wanted to bolt, her body about to do just that Sesshomaru made a growling noise. It was low but shook her.

"You will not run. You will remain and listen to what has happened, that is an order as your lord." Kagome flinched but after the night prior she had to listen, she submitted to him, her instincts not letting her do anything but listen to him. Her Alpha.

"MaMa?"

That word dropped her to her knees as she opened her arms to him, Shippo jumping into her grasp and hugging her close. She whined her happiness into his hair as she snuggled closer to him. Unaware of the watchful gaze of Shippo's father. The interaction intriguing him.

"Are you okay now?" As Kagome set him back to his feet she nodded her head to him. She knew her words would not sound convincing in that moment. Though her actions seemed to half made Shippo happy, that she could see. He smiled brightly before taking her clawed hand and walking her to his Father. Her heart race picked up but Shippo himself being a pup did not notice her discomfort, His father however picked up her unease easily. Sesshomaru also picked up her discomfort and stayed close by. Kagome was very volatile right now. He was unsure what could trigger her instincts in what way. Staying close was best for everyone's safety.

Kagome glanced towards Miroku and Sango. Both looking at her with different eyes then before, they now held worry with their concern. She glanced at Inuyasha as well, bandaged and holding hands with a very alive Kikyo. Her heart clenched as she was introduced to her kit;s Father, the man who would surely be taking her kit from her. Her thoughts taking a deep dive as again her life was all stripped from her. Covering her ears with her now claw tipped hand she fell to the ground and released a pained cry. Sesshomaru quickly placed a barrier around them. Shippo jumped to his father's arms for safety not understanding what was happening.

She felt the barrier go up, they feared her. She attacked Inuyasha, with her own claws she hurt him. Her screams turned to hyperventilation. She was having a panic attack, her mind new this yet she couldn't stop it. The small group looked on in fear and worry over their friend who was clearly not coping with the situation. No one understood why except for The three older pure bloods. Tadashi looked on to the woman with a sad gaze. He couldn't imagine what it must be like having your world flipped. Shippo's father understood maybe better than the others, he was dead he knew, now though he was very much alive, this female clearly was the one who had raised his son in his and mates place. Now she must feel replaced and scared.

Kagome looked up to see people backing away from the growing barrier. All she could see and scent was everyone's fear. Her mind not letting her process their concern for her. All she could think was that they feared and hated her. It wasn't until a warmth washed over her that her breathing started to return to normal. Her body quickly whipping around to face Sesshomaru. His gaze held concern, worry, and something she couldn't pinpoint as of yet. Her body suddenly felt the urge to run to her alpha, to the male who without the need for word's vowed his protection with her submission. Without a second hesitation her body collided with his, her arms wrapping around him. She needed comfort, her mind foggy with all her emotions; it forgot about the others in the clearing. She clung to the male before her, her aura thrashing around the barrier wildly. She could feel his aura lashing about her's in an attempt to clamp it, when he finally did her emotions calmed. She nuzzled the underside of his chin in thanks. Soon amazed how her body just knew what to do without her logical brain knowing anything about inu youkai

When the barrier was released she heard Seshomaru call for Tadashi. Kagome was relieved when she only saw concern in the gaze of this neko. His green eyes warm with concern.

"You caught food yes?" Kagome's mouth watered.

"Yes Milord, I have some pieces selected for you in Kagome." She watched Sesshomaru nod to the demon before he ushered her to the food. She wanted to look to her friends but her fear of what she would see scared her. She could feel them all walking closer to her tho, most returning to the fire. The one who approached her was Miroku.

She felt Sesshomaru keep his hand on her lower back, reassuring her it would be okay. He whined out low enough for only demon hearing to pick up in their own language.

" _It will be okay, they do not fear your transformation Kagome, they fear for your well being."_

Kagome looked up to his eyes, his scent and gaze telling her he was not lying. Taking a shaky breath she gave a slight smile to Miroku, who gave her a genuine one back.

"I am glad to see you out of that den now Lady Kagome. We have been worried, Sango travelled all night to get Sesshomaru here to you."

"I-I am grateful for his help." she could tell he picked up on her discomfort to talk so he nodded his head and retreated back to the others, who were now cooking the rest of the meat over the fire. When she turned she saw Tadashi waiting for her with Shippo's Father. She did not want to see him but she soon realised Shippo's father was just there to eat the raw meat without the human eyes to witness it. Normally she too would have been grossed out but now her body craved the raw meat, for the blood that would run down her sore throat, suddenly her eyes began to tinge red in her need to fight for her share. The instinct to attack growing. It was tempered by a warning growl from Sesshomaru. He had her seat in the grass away from the others before Tadashi came to her with meat, she downed it so fast she heard Tadashi laugh.

She was surprised when Sesshomaru handed her his share. She wanted to take it but her human emotions warred within her that he too needed to eat.

"I do not require nutrition at this time, you have used a lot of power as of late, take it." With his permission Kagome took the meat from him and ripped into the bloody thing with vigor. The three males sitting around her all laughed causing her to blush.

This whole situation was going to take some getting used to. But when she glanced at Sesshomaru, and could see the mirth in his gaze that she knew as a human she wouldn't have seen. She was beginning to think maybe becoming a demon wasn't all bad.


End file.
